User talk:Albert Reo1
Delhi Is The Capital And Busiest City Of India Delhi: '''Delhi is the capital and busiest city of India. We can say Delhi is the heart of India. It is famous for its beauty. It has monuments such as Red fort, Humayun Tomb, Qutub Minar, India Gate and Jama Mosque etc. The Parliament is situated in the Delhi from where our leaders run the process of administration. It contains all big head departments of the Indian Government. All Embassies are located in the city of New Delhi. The Metro makes the Delhi most fabulous among other cities. Delhi is the city of educated people having various Educational Universities such as Delhi University, Jawaharlal Nehru University and Jamia Millia Islamia etc. '''What is Certificate? Professional certification is one of the most common certification in the modern society which states that a particular person qualified or completed a task usually by the passing of an examination. There are two types of professional certificates; some are valid for lifetime after passing the examination. Certificates can be divided into the following categories:-''' * '''Educational: Educational documents are those which bound a particular person with the specified education. It means a person has received a particular education or qualified a test or series of tests. Educational documents could be Degree certificate, Diploma certificate, mark sheet etc. * Non Educational: 'Non Educational documents are those which does not relates to the education. Non Educational could be Marriages certificate, Experience certificate, Divorce certificate, birth certificate etc. * '''Commercial: '''These are basically company documents. Commercial could be Certificate of incorporation, memorandum and article of association, board resolution etc. '''Need for Attestation: '''Need for attestation arises in many conditions some of them are if a person going to abroad for work, to get family visa, for emigration and to get promotion in the job etc. There are various attestations that are to be required according to the need. Certificate Attestation depends upon country to country. If you are going to a country that is a part of The Hague Convention meeting then documents should get Apostille from the Ministry of External Affairs. Ministry of External Affairs plays an important role in the Government Processes. If a candidate is going to a country which is not a part of Hague Convention meeting then his/her documents have to undergo certain attestations. HRD is one of the important government office providing attestation only on the educational certificates. The process of certificate attestation is done in Delhi by some designated authority this is referred as 'Certificate attestation in Delhi. These could be Notary, Home Department, HRD, Ministry of External Affairs and Embassy attestation. Basically it is referred to as Certificate attestation Delhi. Genius Attestation services is brand name in the certificate attestation. Genius provides hassle free and reliable service to their client. Genius has well qualified staff for assisting their client in a proper way. Our services are HRD, Notary, Home Department, Embassy Attestation and Apostille. If you want to more about us go through [http://www.attestation.in/ www.attestation.in] or you can call our sales team at '''09555555365. '''Genius provides tracking facility to update their client about his/her attestation online.